


I Told You Not to Flirt With Me

by angeoltaire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeoltaire/pseuds/angeoltaire
Summary: A carry-on from that wonderful Malec training scene in Season 3...





	I Told You Not to Flirt With Me

“I told you not to flirt with me,” Alec threatened between ragged breaths.

He surged forward, pressing Magnus’ body firmly against the wall with his own, his hands coming to rest on Magnus’ chest. He kissed the other man feverently, as if he needed the kiss more than he needed air to breathe, and Magnus revelled in it, groaning softly as the familiar tight feeling started to pool in his crotch. Magnus brought one hand up to cup Alec’s neck, his other hand instinctively pulling up the hem of Alec’s shirt, and leaned in to the kiss desperately. They kissed hungrily, Alec swiping his tongue across Magnus’ bottom lip, Magnus leaning up further on the tips of his toes to press into the kiss harder, lapping up every dreg of passion that Alec offered him.

Suddenly Alec pulled away, and Magnus had to bite back a whimper from the loss of contact. “Hold that thought,” Alec panted, his hands waving around as he fumbled over his words, in the way that Magnus always found more than adorable. “Bedroom.”

Magnus silently cursed his lack of magic; a portal right to Alec’s bedroom would have been ideal right now. His mind raced with visions of Alec taking him right there on the floor of the Institute training room, pinning him against the tough mats on the floor, conflicted between his desire for Magnus and his anxiety of getting caught. But, of course, the head of the Institute had a reputation to uphold.

Magnus nodded his consent, running at Alec’s heels as the taller man took his hand in his own and lead him through the winding corridors of the Institute. When they reached the door to Alec’s bedroom, Magnus leaned in to kiss him again, grabbing and twisting the door knob behind Alec as he did so.

The door swung open behind Alec, and he grabbed onto the collar of Magnus’ vest top, pulling him through. Magnus kicked the door shut with the heel of his leather boots, reaching up to knot his fingers in Alec’s dark hair. Alec moaned with relief, thankful to finally be alone, to finally have his way with Magnus.

Alec took a step back, his eyes scanning up and down the length of Magnus’ muscled torso as Magnus stood there, flushed and sweating, his cock bulging quite visibly through his trousers. The Magnus that Alec had first fallen for was always so pristine, so well-groomed and well-dressed; seeing Magnus like this, in training gear and absolutely wrecked, looking so mortal, stirred a whole new feeling of arousal in Alec.

“Bed,” Alec growled, and Magnus was more than glad to oblige, throwing himself onto the plush mattress. Instantly, Alec was on top of him, kissing patterns up and down his neck, his collarbones, any stretch of skin he could find. Impatiently, he tugged at the hem of Magnus’ shirt; the other man sat up swiftly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. 

“I can’t be the only one with some skin on show, here,” Magnus crooned, running a teasing finger across the strip of skin showing where Alec’s shirt had started to ride up. Alec bit down on his bottom lip, and Magnus smirked, quickly helping Alec to discard of his own shirt. They were both hot and flustered, their chests shining with beads of sweat, but neither of them cared. This all felt too good.

Usually, thanks to Magnus’ ample experience, he lead the way when making love to Alec. But today, Alec let show a whole new confidence that Magnus had never seen before - Magnus went to grab onto Alec’s shoulders to pull him down again, but instead Alec grabbed hold of his boyfriend’s wrists fiercely, pinning them up against the headboard. 

“This okay?” Alec murmured, and Magnus felt his heart beat a little harder against his ribcage. Alec, even in the heat of the most intense moments, was always so gentle, so loving, and so protective. Magnus wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky.

“It’s fine, darling,” Magnus replied softly, relaxing under Alec’s grip. “Please, carry on.”

Alec began to kiss a trail down Magnus’ body, starting right beneath his hands on Magnus’ wrists. He moved gently down the other man’s arms, his shoulders, lingered for a little longer over his neck and collarbones and chest, before releasing his wrists and moving his intentions further down. Magnus squirmed as Alec kissed a path down to Magnus’ lower stomach, his breath getting caught in his throat as his shadowhunter pressed his lips softly against Magnus’ clothed cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus sighed. “Please, Alexander.”

Alec smirked, his dark brown eyes alight as he glanced up towards his love. “Please, what?”

“You know exactly what,” Magnus growled as his cock began to throb. 

“You mean-” Alec latched his fingers beneath the waistband of Magnus’ trousers and pulled them off, along with his underwear, in one swift movement. He hovered over Magnus’ cock. “-this?”

Magnus bucked his hips up as Alec took his cock into his mouth, his lips sliding slowly down the entire length until his nose was brushing gently against the soft hairs at the base. Alec’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect, and in all his years, Magnus had rarely been so close to coming so quickly. 

Alec sucked hard on Magnus’ cock, running his tongue up and down the underside with each thrust, letting the head hit the back of his throat each time he bobbed down. He dug his fingernails into Magnus’ hips and tried to hold them still, to maintain some control, but the older man still writhed beneath him, his head tilted back and his mouth wide open with pleasure as he groaned loud enough for the entire Institute to hear.

“Alec, fuck, I’m going to-,” Magnus whined as he came, knotting his fingers into Alec’s hair and spilling himself into Alec’s mouth. Alec swallowed obediently, reaching up to run soothing hands down Magnus’ chest.

As Magnus relaxed back into the mattress, Alec straddled him, leaning down to kiss the warlock desperately. Magnus reached up to meet him halfway, his hands coming up to latch onto the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I want you,” Alec groaned. “So bad.”

“You can have me,” Magnus promised, always so sincere. “You can have whatever you want, Alexander.” He glanced up at Alec, and Alec noticed the glamour Magnus usually applied had slipped away in the heat of the moment; Magnus was staring at him lovingly with cat eyes, the warlock mark Alec had always been so fond of. 

Alec smiled softly. “Just you,” he murmured. “Always you.”

“I can give you that. On your back, my love.”

Although Alec had enjoyed his moment of having control, his cock ached at the thought of Magnus on top of him, inside of him, pinning him down and fucking him hard. He rolled off of Magnus and onto the other side of the bed, where he quickly removed what was left of his training gear. He laid back as Magnus reached over to the nightstand, and pulled a bottle of lube from the top drawer.

Alec looked at him, puzzled. “When did that get in there?”

“For emergencies,” Magnus shrugged, flipping the cap of the bottle and rubbing a generous measure of lube between his fingers. “You never know when one’s magic could be lost to his demon father.”

“Magnus,” Alec frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

The warlock smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Perfect. Now, spread your legs.”

Alec obeyed immediately, his cock twitching with arousal and anticipation. Magnus settled himself in between Alec’s legs, and leaned over to place a kiss on Alec’s jaw. As he did so, he brushed his index finger lightly between the tight cheeks of Alec’s buttocks, until he found his hole. He pressed in, slipping inside slowly as the muscles relaxed. Alec whimpered, grinding down on Magnus’ finger.

“Move, damn it,” Alec growled, his hands fisted in the bed sheets.

Smirking, Magnus started to guide his finger in and out of Alec, speeding up as the younger man began to relax into the feeling. As Alec’s hole began to loosen slightly, Magnus added another finger, curling his fingers upwards to stimulate the other man’s prostate. Alec jerked with a shout, one that Magnus knew meant he’d hit the right spot.

He played on that spot a little longer, experimenting with different motions and speeds until Alec was dishevelled and cursing persistently under his breath. Then Magnus withdrew altogether, and Alec whimpered longingly.

“Hey now, my Alec,” Magnus murmured. “You want me inside of you?”

Alec nodded enthusiastically. “Fuck, yes, Magnus, I-”

Magnus silenced Alec with a kiss, swiping his tongue over Alec’s lower lip. “Shush then,” he whispered.

Alec wasn’t sure when it had happened, but suddenly Magnus had already coated his cock with lube, and was pressing gently against Alec’s hole; then he was inside of Alec, and the ache of finally being filled quickly started to drive Alec crazy.

“Magnus,” he huffed. “If you don’t start moving, I swear to the angel-” 

With a soft grunt, Magnus slammed into him, and hot, thoroughly intense pleasure shot up Alec’s spine. He threw his legs up over Magnus’ shoulders, silently pleading for him to go deeper, faster, give him anything and everything he could offer. And Magnus would not disappoint his Alexander. He took up a steady rhythm, and held tightly onto Alec’s calves for support as he thrusted in and out of Alec fast and hard, in the way that never failed to make Alec cry out loudly with pleasure. 

Magnus could feel himself getting closer to the brink of his second orgasm, and so he took Alec’s cock in his hand, and started to jerk him off in time with each thrust. Alec looked up at Magnus, pushing his sweat-soaked hair from his eyes, and nodded eagerly, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Soon Alec was coming, spilling over his own stomach, his arse tightening round Magnus’ cock until Magnus was close behind him. He came inside of Alec, his second orgasm coming down on him like a tidal wave. As the tail end of his orgasm rippled through him, Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, shuddering with relief. They were both filled with adrenaline still, and Magnus could feel Alec’s heartbeat synchronised to his own as they laid together. 

Alec cleared his throat, his fingers running trails absentmindedly across Magnus’ shoulder blades. “You know, no magic means actually having to clean up.”

Magnus sat up, glancing down at the mess between them. “Oh. Right. That. Shower?”

Alec glanced up at his love. “Shower,” he agreed, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. “But, what do you say? Training, same time again tomorrow? I like a challenge.”

The warlock shook his head, smiling coyly down at Alec. “Maybe we could train in the bedroom instead, tomorrow? It would make the transition into this an awful lot quicker.”

“While it was, of course, amazing, sex wasn’t the point of this exercise, Magnus,” Alec retorted, rolling his eyes. “Maybe spend less time flirting with me, more time actually training?”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “Now, where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
